Lout
|DOB = July 15}}Martin Calvert nicknamed Lout is an extreme and infamously formidable psychopathic and homicidal criminal. Biography Personality Lout is shown to be a sadistic murderer and a psychopath, taking deep pleasure in making his victims suffer. He killed cops and paramedics even while horribly injured himself. He enjoys playing mind games with his victims, feigning mercy before resuming his torture. He believes that the natural order of things is chaos, reveling in the randomness of things. Lout is shown to be confident and ambitious. Lout has no guilt or remorse for killing innocent people, and does nothing to try to avoid it, he has no sense of honor or morals. He mentioned things find their way through the chaos and are not guided by rules, this philosophy of anarchy seems to be his code as he himself does not obey to any laws or even logic. Abilities Abilities= *'Peak Human Condition:' Lout is in top physical condition, with him, despite his relatively lean frame, being ripped like a mixed-martial-arts fighter. *'Genius-level Intellect:' Joker is extremely intelligent, a formidable genius, able to go toe-to-toe with the tactical and detective genius Batman for years, even when the latter was also aided by Robin. Indeed, Joker also succeeds in catching Amanda Waller herself off-guard by unexpectedly sabotaging her helicopter (thus nearly succeeding in rescuing Harley Quinn), and later manages to break into Belle Reve supermax prison itself, finally freeing an exuberant Harley. **'Master Tactician:' Joker, much like his archnemesis Batman, is a genius at planning and improvising criminal activities, despite his insanity being capable of sometimes impairing his higher thinking. While scheming, the Joker usually manages to stay one step ahead of the police, and sometimes even Batman himself, due to him being completely unpredictable. Hence, Joker was able to go toe-to-toe with the tactical and detective genius Batman for years, and was ultimately able to somewhat gain the upper hand against his archnemesis by finally managing to trap and murder Batman's protegé Robin (though he notably had some assistance from Harley Quinn in this). Joker was also very nearly successful in his first attempt to rescue his girlfriend Harley Quinn, successfully learning how to disable her implanted ARGUS nano-bomb (by blackmailing Dr. Van Criss, who made them, via the kidnapping and torture of the latter's wife), after which he sabotaged Amanda Waller's helicopter (catching even the highly experienced government agent off-guard) and proceeded to attack her and the rest of the Suicide Squad, giving Harley the opening she needed to escape. Joker is also skilled at coming up with effective contingency plans, notably seen when his goons successfully break into Arkham Asylum and release him (in a contingency attack planned and told to them by Joker himself beforehand), and when he swiftly comes up with an effective second way of freeing Harley Quinn (by personally breaking into Belle Reve supermax prison) after his first attempt is thwarted at the last second. **'Master Manipulator:' Joker is an expert at superbly getting into people's heads and manipulating them. This is one of the Lout's most effective weapons, as it especially aides him in gaining followers in his many loyal goons. **'Master Escapologist:' Lout is a genius at escaping unscathed in extremely dangerous situations, despite staggering odds. *'Intimidation:' Lout, due to his exceptional capacity for heinous torture and murder, commands a very intimidating presence, enough to frighten low-level thugs. *'Interrogation:' Lout is skilled in the use of torture. He has a huge amount of tools at his disposal to make victims suffer *'Pathological Indomitable Will:' Lout possesses an obliviousness to danger that makes him invulnerable to fear and intimidation, which are usually Blue Hawk's greatest weapons in combat. Hence, Lout does not fear death and will even threaten his own life to achieve his goal or make a point. |-| Weaknesses= *'Human Vulnerabilities:' Lout's greatest weakness is that he is a human with no enhanced strength, speed, durability, or deviant powers, therefore making him quite vulnerable to the physical attacks of stronger and more powerful opponents. Lout, however, always compensates for this extremely effectively with his brilliant and extremely unpredictable intellect, incredible escapology skills, pathological indomitable will and fearlessness, as well as the numerous goons at his disposal. Hence, Lout has been able to keep up with the stronger and more skilled combatant blue Hawk. |-| Equipment= Relationships Family Allies Enemies Trivia Category:Humans